Junkie
by L'Hasardeuse
Summary: De l’attachement à l’addiction. Du jeu à la défaite. De vous à moi, faites-vous le compagnon du vice, et vous serez bientôt son esclave. OS, House centric, Spoiler saison 6.


**Disclaimer:** Combien de fois faudra-t-il que j'en pleure avant de l'accepter ? Rien ne m'appartient.

**Titre: **C'était un Junkie

**Auteur: **L'Hasardeuse

**Rating:** K+

**Résumé: **De l'attachement à l'addiction. Du jeu à la défaite. De vous à moi, faites-vous le compagnon du vice, et vous serez bientôt son esclave.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction se situe durant la saison 6, donc attention _**spoilers**_. Et rendons à César ce qui appartient à César, la dernière phrase de ce résumé est de H. G. Bohn.

* * *

**Junkie**

_Clean. Sobre._ Ce n'étaient pas des adjectifs qui l'avaient souvent qualifié ces huit dernières années. Les mauvaises langues, nombreuses, vous murmureraient "jamais" si la question leur était posée, avec un certain mépris dans la voix, voire une admiration malsaine inassumée. Il faut dire, pour leur défense, qu'il ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Il était tellement plus simple de se laisser aller à la haine quand il était question de lui, qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Il l'avait voulu ainsi.

_Drogué. Accro._ Voilà qui lui ressemblait plus, bien plus. C'était une rengaine de reproches –selon l'avis populaire- qu'il connaissait sur le bout de ses doigts de pianiste. C'était lui en quelques mots, depuis quelques années.

Ce n'était pas une fierté, pas vraiment, mais quoiqu'ils en disent c'était une nécessité. Ça l'avait été tout du moins. Il n'aurait pas pu _fonctionner _tout ce temps sans ces antidotes. Pas après ce chaos. Pas après l'infarctus. Pas après toute cette douleur physique. Pas après la perte de son muscle. Pas après Stacy... La perte de Stacy. Pas après toute cette peine psychologique. Il aurait pu tout perdre, tant qu'il s'assurait de sa santé mentale, de son esprit acéré, de ses répliques aiguisées, de son intellect... Son monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, tant qu'il en avait conscience tout allait bien. C'était tordu, c'était masochiste, et finalement c'était bien lui.

Sa vie, et la vie en générale, comme le lui avait appris son demi-siècle d'existence, était plus facile quand elle s'alliait à ces petits miracles ; quelques verres dans le nez et vous vous sentiez euphorique, quelques taffes et vous décolliez loin, quelques lignes et vous pouviez tout réussir… et ainsi de suite. Il y avait peu de drogues qu'il n'avait pas testées au cours des années ; sa vie n'avait définitivement pas toujours ressemblée à la routine prévisible de ces quelques dernières années. Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, tout voir, tout vivre, peu importaient les conséquences. C'était ainsi. Ça l'avait toujours été. C'était au jour le jour, et à chacun son lot de merdes.

Il n'aurait jamais crû pour autant devenir un jour dépendant. Il était bien trop fier, beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour accepter de vivre en fonction de qui que ce soit, de quoique ce soit. Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui dicter sa conduite, seules ses envies aussi éphémères et futiles soient-elles n'avaient d'impact sur ses gestes, lui-même perdant toujours un peu plus contrôle de ses choix. Quand il y repensait aujourd'hui, il en riait, il en aurait même pleuré. Rire jaune, et larmes amères. C'en était risible vraiment.

Et pourtant… il aimait ça. Il aimait ces substances, plus ou moins illégales. Il aimait l'adrénaline, le poison courant dans ses veines, et leurs effets si variés. C'était rassurant. C'était toujours à disposition. C'était facile. Et c'était devenu un besoin, une habitude, de bons amis.

C'était sa douleur qui fanait après avoir savouré le goût amer d'un cachet de Vicodin. C'étaient ses muscles qui semblaient pouvoir enfin _être,_ sans crier de douleur au moindre de ses gestes. C'était cette sensation d'engourdissement grâce à laquelle l'insomniaque de toujours pouvait enfin trouver repos. C'était ses pensées qui prenaient sens, qui s'organisaient après un fond de bourbon. C'était logique. Et pourtant ce n'était pas accepté.

Il savait, il l'avait toujours sû, sa consommation finirait un jour par lui poser problème. Son foie, Wilson, Cuddy, et pourquoi pas la Justice, il s'était attendu à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne craque, et ne le force à arrêter. C'étaient des éventualités qu'il avait ironiquement évitées de justesse à de nombreuse reprises pendant près de dix ans, et si la chute n'était pas si douloureuse il aurait été fier de sa capacité à se tirer d'affaire en toute occasion. Dans le fond, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que se puisse être son bien mental qui le pousserait un jour à la cure de désintoxication. C'était sa fierté, son roc. C'était indéniable, et c'était à lui. C'était impensable de perdre sa verve et son génie, impensable d'arrêter la Vicodin, puisque ça lui était _nécessaire_. Et pourtant, et pourtant…

S'il était entièrement honnête avec lui-même, avec les autres, il avouerait que Cuddy avait peut-être bien joué un rôle dans son internement à Mayfield, mais ces jours-ci, ces temps-ci, temps de règne de Lucas, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur magnanime.

L'hôpital psychiatrique avait probablement été l'épreuve la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eu à vivre. Sans drogue, le manque, sans son entourage, sans son environnement. Il avait cru devenir fou. Fou à lier. Fou de douleur. Et puis son corps avait purgé des années de consommation et les tremblements, les vomissements, la faiblesse avaient fini par disparaître. N'était restée que cette douleur lancinante, qu'il avait fait mine d'ignorer, d'oublier, conscient que…

C'était hilarant. Il s'était berné lui-même. Il les avait trompés, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Parce qu'il savait, contrairement à eux, que la dépendance ne concernait pas seulement les drogues, l'alcool, le sexe… mais également les personnes, les gens, son entourage plus ou moins contraint à en faire partie d'ailleurs.

Il exécrait le changement, il ne savait pas le vivre. Il avait, dans un sens, besoin d'_eux_, de leur présence qui lui était rassurante, de leur constance. Et s'il s'avouait cette faiblesse malsaine et pathétique à demi mot dans une partie lointaine et enfouie de son cerveau, aucun de ces mots ne serait jamais soufflé à l'un d'entre eux. Il était un junkie, il était stupide. Mais il était toujours amusant, et rassurant de voir qu'ils l'étaient tous bien plus que lui, sans même s'en douter…

Ses sous-fifres, passés et présents, n'était rien de plus que de pauvres joints. Kutner et Foreman, d'après leur couleur de peau était du shit, bien sur _-les autres n'étaient pas forcément verts pour être considérés comme de l'herbe, mais la métaphore marchait pour les deux premiers alors son esprit facétieux s'en contentait_. Sa petite bande de larbins plus ou moins dévoués, était donc de pauvres pillons, simples, inoffensifs et efficaces. Distractifs au mieux. Ils parvenaient doucement à détacher son attention de ses problèmes, et leur mener la vie dure lui donnait toujours cette sensation d'allégresse, et de supériorité.

Ses patients… Ah, eux étaient particuliers. Leur propre existence l'indifférait, peut-être même l'agaçait, mais le puzzle qu'ils constituaient était si mystérieux, tant séduisant qu'il finissait toujours par se lancer tête baissée, paupières fermées, cœur gardé. Cocaïne. C'était fou, c'était trop entraînant, il se sentait maître, il se sentait puissant, capable de tout. Il oubliait le reste, il s'oubliait lui-même, sa condition humaine et donc mortelle, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. C'était trop, c'était étouffant et pourtant dieu seul savait, _ainsi que lui-même et tout un tas d'autres drogués_, que c'était bandant.

Lisa... Cuddy. LSD. C'était logique, automatique, presque synonyme. C'était probablement l'une des drogues les plus dangereuses, les plus tentantes qui existent, et qui plus est terriblement addictive. Avec elle il n'y avait que deux possibilités : une extase de tous les diables, plus puissante que tout ce que vous n'ayez jamais pu connaître, ou le bad trip, plus violent qu'il ne soit permis d'exister. Les effets de cette femme, de cette substance ? C'était son passage préféré, le plus douloureux, le plus ironique : perceptions visuelles de type pseudo-hallucinatoire… Garce.

Lydia avait été la morphine. Ou alors la méthadone. Apaisante. Rêveuse. Elle avait caressé sa douleur, et petit à petit il l'avait acceptée, il l'avait même oubliée : finis les cris de sa cuisse amputée de muscle, il planait bien trop haut pour être atteint par ses crampes. Le genre de drogue qui vous affecte sans pour autant vous changer.

Wilson était du valium. Apaisant, relaxant. Il aspirait son anxiété, et offrait un nouvel angle de réflexion à chaque problème. Une drogue douce et légale sous ordonnance. C'était presque trop facile, c'était Jimmy Boy, tout simplement.

C'était son univers. L'univers d'un accro. Un univers où chacun avait son utilité, ses effets. Dans le fond de sa conscience, il _savait_, il savait que c'était mal, qu'il n'avait pas subit Mayfield aussi longtemps pour en arriver là… mais putain le bien que ça lui faisait. Il avait mis la Vicodin au placard, mais _ça_, **_ça _**il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. Médicalement parlant c'était moins nocif que ses pilules. Mentalement, ça revenait au même. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. C'était tout ce à quoi la douleur réagissait. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il se taisait. Pas un mot sur le sujet. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Il fallait qu'il puisse continuer, de les user, de les abuser, parce que seul il foncerait droit dans sa tombe.

Il n'existe pas d'ancien drogué, de junkie reconverti, de dépendant survivant, si l'on a été alors on est et l'on restera toute sa vie un addict. C'est un bataille de tous les jours pour oublier le manque, pour ne pas se ruer sur l'Eldorado. Et tant que ces idiots ne se rendraient pas compte de ses fraudes, il allait se mettre cher. _Quel pied, la vie d'un ado retardé._

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si je suis crédible en (d)écrivant House de cette manière, mais sur le coup, allez savoir pourquoi ça me semblait logique, naturel..._

_Si vous avez des plaintes, besoin d'explications, ou même si vous voulez laisser un petit mot sympa, c'est le petit bouton vert en bas, je répondrai dès que possible :)_

_L'H._


End file.
